


Love Night

by Bbhly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Husbands, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbhly/pseuds/Bbhly
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Kakatapos lang ni Luhan mag shower at kamalas malasan na naka limutan nyang mag dala ng damit sa loob ng cr. Kaya wala syang choice kundi lumabas ng naka robe lang. 

Nagulat sya ng maabutan sya si Sehun na nakaupo sa kama nila at hinihintay sya. 

"Si jiwon love?" tanong nya kay Sehun at dumiretso na sa walk in closet nya nag hahanap sya ng masusuot nya ng biglang yumapos sa kanya si Sehun 

"Pinatulog ko na love" sagot ni Sehun sabay amoy sa leeg nya

"You smell so good love, I really love your smell it's so addictive love" sabi ni Sehun habang kinakagat kagat na ang tenga nya 

"Ahhh l-love" napaungol si Luhan ng dilaan ni Sehun ang likod ng tenga nya pababa sa leeg nya 

"Yes love I wanna hear your sexy moan" sabi ni Sehun habang binabaklas ang tali ng robe nya. Nang mahulog ang robe nya agad na pinalo ni Sehun ng mahina yung pwet nya 

"Shit love" ungol nya sobrang turn on na si Luhan kahit ganon pa lang yung ginagawa ni Sehun sa kanya 

"Please love" sabi nya 

"Please what huh love? What do you want me to do?" 

"Fuck me l-love please I want you f-fuck me ahhh" paungol na sabi ni Luhan because Sehun is already stroking his manhood. 

"I want to suck you love" walang hiya hiyang sabi ni Luhan kay Sehun

"Fuck go on love I'm not gonna stop you" dahan dahang lumuhod si luhan at binuksan ang zipper ng pantalon ni Sehun. Napalunok si Luhan ng makita nya ang alaga ni Sehun. Malaki. Mahaba. At parang tumitibok tibok pa. 

Shet na malagket nag tubig agad ang bagang ni Luhan pag kakita nya palang sa alaga ni Sehun

Walang pag dadalawang isip na isinubo to ni Luhan na syang nag pa baliw kay Sehun 

"FUCK LUHAN!" ungol ni Sehun ng isubo ni Luhan ng buo ang alaga nya 

"Shit love y-yes like that suck me more love" ginanahan naman lalo si Luhan at sinubo lalo ang alaga ni Sehun halos maiyak na sya sa sobrang laki at haba nito halos punong puno yung bibig nya 

"Love, stop. I'm gonna cum. Please get up love" isunubo nya muna ng buo uli ang alaga ni Sehun bago sya tumayo. Pag tayo nya hinalikan agad sya ni Sehun ng mapusok bumaba ang halik ni sehun sad leeg nya at nag iwan ito ng mga marka doon 

"You want me to fuck you now love?" mapang akit na taong ni Sehun sa kanya 

"Y-yes love I want you to fuck ne now" sagot nya habang nag hahabol ng hininga 

"Kneel love,face na mirror" humarap si Luhan sa life size mirror na nasa walk in closet nya at nakita nya ang muka nyang pulang pula. Lips parted. Face filled with lust. Eyes dripping with desire. 

Luhan immediately moan when sehun enter his walls.  
Sehun start to move in and move out mabagal nung una dahil nag adjust pa sya pero nung tumagal bumils na ang galaw ni Sehun sa likod nya 

"Fucckk! Love! Ahhh!" halos hindi na alam ni Luhan kung saan sya hahawak dahil sa lakas ng pag labas masok sa kanya ni Sehun 

"Ahh so fucking tight! Ahhh love!" sigaw ni sehun habang pinapalo pa ang pisngi ng pwet nya na siguradong namumula na 

"Ah! Faster love faster" Luhan stroke his manhood at nararamdaman nyang lalabasan na sya 

"Ahhhh! Love fuck yes right there yes ahhhh!" napapasigaw na si Luhan because sehun hit his prostate. 

"Love I'm gonna cum shit ahh love" ungol ni Luhan 

"Cum love,cum." sabi ni Sehun habang patuloy ba umuulos na likod nya 

"Ahhhhhhh shit" sigaw ni Luhan ng labasan sya hindi rin nag tagal naramdaman nya ang panginginig ni Sehun at ang mainit na likido na ipinutok nito sa loob nya. 

"Shitt ahhh" ungol ni Sehun 

Hinang hina si luhan kaya naman napa dapa nalang sya agad pag katapos. Pagod na pagod sya pakiramdam nya hindi sya makakalakad ng ayos bukas sa laki ng pumasok sa kanya 

"Love are you okay?" tanong ni Sehun na tumabi sa kanya

"Yes love" sagot nya hinila sya ni sehun at inakap bago halikan sa noo

"Sleep love ako na mag lilinis sayo" tumango nalang sya at pumikit naramdaman nya nalang na binuhat sya ni Sehun at imbaba sa kama.


	2. ANNIVERSARY NIGHT 💕

Pinunasan ni Sehun ang tumutulong luha sa mga mata ni Luhan.

"I love you so muchh Luhan" sabi ni Sehun na nag paiyak pa lalo kay Luhan

"Stop crying love. Ayokong naririnig na umiiyak ka gusto kong marinig ngayon yung umuungol ka" sensual na bulong nya kay Luhan naramdaman nya ang pag taas ng balahibo ni Luhan

"Can we make love here love? Coz I wanna take you nice and slow here love. And I'm so turned on knowing na dinadala mo ulit ang magiging anak natin" sabi nya kay luhan habang hinahalikan ng marahan ang leeg neto

"Y-yes love you can take me here. I want you to make love with me" sabi ni Luhan sa kanya at bigla syang hinalikan ng malalim sa labi na agad din naman nyang sinagot

Napaungol si Luhan ng sipsipin ni Sehun ang dila nya

"Strip love" utos ni Sehun at umupo ito sa upuan

"Strip in front of me love" utos pa ni Sehun at binuksan nito ang sariling pantalon at inilabas nito ang alaga

Sehun is stroking his manhood while Luhan is striping in front of him

"Faster love" sabi ni Sehun nang tatanggalin nya na ang pantalon nya ng matanggal nya ba ito boxer nalang ang natitira sinadya nyang dahan dahanin ang pag tanggal ng boxer nya at pinag masdan nya si Sehun na hawak pa din ang alaga nito na libog na libog na naka tingin sa kanya pag tanggal nya ng boxer nya ibinato nya ito kay Sehun na nasalo naman nito

"Hmm you smell so fucking good love" sabi ni Sehun habang inaamoy ang boxer nya

"Shit sehun" mura nya habang hawak nya din ang alaga nya

"Come over here love I want you to ride me" sabi sa kanya ni Sehun kaya pumunta na sya umupo sya sa lap ni Sehun pero hindi pa pinapasok ni Sehun ang alaga nito sa kanya kaya naman ramdam na ramdam nya iyon hinalikan sya ni Sehun sa leeg pababa sa dibdib nya at sinubo nito ang utong nya

"Ahhh love" ungol ni Luhan

"Yes love moan for me" sabi ni Sehun at sinubo pa uli ang utong nya habang nilalaro nito ang pagka lalaki nya

"Hmm I really love your butt love" sabi ni Sehun sabay hampas sa pisngi ng pwet nya

"Ahhh" hind naman sya nasaktan ang totoo nga ay nagustuhan nya pa ang ginawa ni Sehun sa kanya

"You want to ride me now love?" tanong ni Sehun sa kanya habang hinahalikan sya

"Yes love make love to me now" napapaos na sabi ni Luhan

"Okay love" sabi ni Sehun at dahan dahang impasok sa kanya ang malaki, mahaba at mataba nitong alaga

"F-Fuckkk" mura ni Sehun

"Ohhh" napamura nalang si Luhan ng ipasok ng buo ni Sehun ang alaga sa kanya punong puno si Luhan dahil sya ang nasa taas ramdam na ramdam nya si Sehun sa ganitong posisyon

"Fuck love your so tight" hinihingal na sabi ni Sehun habang hawak ang bewang nya at inaalalayan sya gumalaw maging mabagal ang unang galaw ni Luhan unti unti itong bumilis

"Fuck love faster!!" sigaw ni Sehun kaya naman mas binilisan nya ang pag taas baba nya sa kandungan ni Sehun pero mukang gigil na gigil na ang asawa nya sa kanya kaya naman tumayo ito ng hindi hinuhugot ang ari sa kanya inihiga sya nito sa lamesa at itinaas ang dalawang paa nya sa balikat nito saka gumalaw ng malalim at mabagal

"so deep ahh fuck so fucking deep ahh" ungol ni Luhan

"Ah yes love sobrang init sa loob mo putangina ang sarap mo luhan" sabi ni Sehun habang mabagal at malalim pa din ang galaw

"Love faster please" pag mamakaawa nya sa asawa pero nananadya ata talaga si sehun dahil hinugot nito nag ari hanggang sa ulo nalang ng ari nito ang matira sa butas nya sabay biglang ipinasok ng buo

"AHHHHH!" malakas na sigaw ni Luhan ng mapuntirya ni Sehun ang prostate nya

"Found it"  
sabi ni Sehun sabay biglang galaw ng mabilis at pinuntira ang prostate nya ungol lang ng ungol si Luhan habang hawak nya ang alaga nya at tinataas baba ito 

"Love I'm cumming" sabi nya kay Sehun mabilis pa din ang galaw 

"Let's cum together love ahhh" sabi ni Sehun 

"Fuckkkkk" mura ni Luhan ng maramdaman nya na lalabasan na sya at naramdaman nya nalang na sumabog na si Sehun sa loob nya 

"I-I love you love" hingal na sabi ni Sehun sa kanya at hinalikan sya sa noo

"I love you so muchh love" sabi nya dito sabay ngiti


	3. SAY SOMETHING

~ Say Something I'm giving up on you ~ 

Ilang beses ko na bang pinakinggan yung kanta? Isa? Dalawa? Tatlo? Sampu? Hindi ko na alam.  
Gusto kong maruhan yung taong sumulat ng kanta. I hate how every line hit me. 

~

"Sila na pala uli" Balita sakin ni Baekhyun pag punta nya ng bahay 

"Kaya pala hindi na nag paramdam sakin" sarcastic kong sabi. 

"Putangina. Putangina talaga. Ang tanga tanga ko" 

Bakit sila ulit? 

Paano ako? 

Paano naman ako? 

Kumalma ka Luhan, putangina. Putangina nilang lahat. 

Umuwi akong mag isa. Umiwi akong nag iisa. Putangina lagi nalang ako nag iisa. 

Oh Sehun is in a relationship with Kim Jongdae bungad sakin ni Facebook. Tangina talaga. 

Ginawa ko lahat ng dapat kong gawin. Tangina mo Luhan si Sehun lang. Pero putangina si Sehun ko yon kahit hindi ako mahal non. 

~ 

Tahimik akong nag babasa sa library when someone I'm learning to hate sat across the my seat. Putangina

"Luhan pansinin mo naman ako" I didn't look up tinuloy ko ang pag babasa ko siguro kung okay kami sya pa ang mag tuturo sakin dito sa subject na to. 

"Luhan" Nang hindi ako makatiis sinarado ko ang libro at iniwan pati sya iniwan ko din tutal ganon naman yung ginawa nya sakin eh iniwan nya ako sa ere ng asang asang may pag asa kaming dalawa

Nag lakad ako sa may field. Ang layo ng nalakad ko dahil gusto kong lumayo sa kanya. Sa taong wala naman ginawa kundi saktan lang ako ng pauliy ulit

"Luhan,wag mo naman akong iwasan" puta naka sunod pa to? 

"Bakit ba Sehun ano nanaman ang kailangan mo?" tanong ko sa kanya dahil gusto ko ng matapos to 

"Ikaw" sabay akap sakin "Kailangan kita" akap pa ng mas mahigpit

"Putang ina. Kailangan mo nanaman ako. Kasi break nanaman kayo?" umiiyak na sabi ko at tinulak sya

"Luhan hindi naman ganon" sabi nya sabay baba ng tingin

"Pucha naman Sehun! Lalapitan mo nanaman ako kasi wala na kayo? Tangina mo ano bang tingin mo sakin ha? Putangina. Maawa ka naman sakin." umiiyak pa din ako. Tangina ang sakit. Ang sakit sakit na nakikita ka lang ng taong mahal mo pag wala yung taong mahal nya

"Luhan I'm sorry" 

Tanginang sorry 

"Sehun maawa ka naman sakin. Ikaw nalang ata yung hindi naaawa sakin e. Ikaw nalang ata yung hindi nakaka alam na durog na durog na ako e" 

"Hindi ko gustong saktan ka luhan" umiiyak na din sya tanginang luha yan 

"Sehun hindi ako laruan. Hindi moko laruan na itatapon mo lang pag andyan sya at babalikan mo pag wala nanaman sya at hindi mo pupulutin at itatapon lang pag nag sawa ka. Bakit Sehun ano ba tayo?" 

"Luhan masaya tayo" 

Putangina wala na. Talo nako. Talo na talaga ako. 

"Baka kung sinabi mong mahal mo ako maging masaya talaga tayo" sabi ko sa kanya

~ 

We did what the couples do. We dated we hold each others hands, we kissed but the irony is, we're nothing.  
We're just two individuals trying to feel each other. Kaso ako minahal ko sya pero sya hindi kasi may mahal syang iba. How pathetic right? 

~

"Luhan kailangan kita please kaya naman kitang mahalin" Putangina mo. Ano bang akala mo sakin talaga? 

"No, kahit kailan hindi moko kayang mahalin. Takot ka lang mag isa. Pero hindi mo ako kailangan. You just said the right words for me to do the right thing." sabi ko at tinalikudan na sya 

Tatalikuran na kita 

Patawarin mo ako dahil hindi kita kayang patawarin

~

Say something I'm giving up on you 

I don't deserve this and I don't deserve you.  
I will save my self not only from the pain but also from the person who hurt me

Because finally, I gave up.


	4. First fucking Night

Pag pasok ni Sehun at Luhan sa hotel room nila agad na isinandal ni Sehun si Luhan sa pintuan at hinalikan ito ng madiin sa labi napa pikit nalang si Luhan dahil sobrang sarap talaga humalik ni Sehun 

"B-Baby I want you so fucking much" bulong ni Sehun sa kanya pag katapos sya nitong halikan 

Pareho na silang may tama dahil napadami na din naman yung inom nila pero sobrang tino pa ng isip ni Luhan at alam na alam nya pa yung ginagawa nila kung ibibigay nya kay Sehun yung gusto nito Sehun will be his first, Yes first nya si Sehun kung mag kakataon kasi kahit naman sa Ex nyang si Kris hindi sila umabot sa ganon 

"B-Baby say something I can stop if you want" bulong ni Sehun habang hinahalikan sya sa leeg ng marahan 

"N-No baby I want you to fuck me" sabi ni Luhan ata naramdaman nya na natigilan si Sehun sa sinabi nya kaya nag angat ito ng tingin sa kanya at ng makita nito na desidido sya bigla itong ngumisi at bigla syang binuhat kaya ing pulupot nya ang mga binti nya sa bewang ni Sehun ramdam na ramdam ni Luhan ang buhay na buhay na pag kalalaki ni Sehun dahil sa posisyon nila

"You want me to fuck you hard baby?" sabi ni Sehun habang hinihimas ang pisngi ng pwet nya 

"Yes baby can you fuck me hard?" malanding tanong nya kay Sehun 

"Baby kayang kaya kitang wag palakadin bukas ng umaga dahil sa gagawin ko sayo" mapanganib na sabi ni Sehun pero tinawanan nya lang 

"Hmm I like that baby" sabi nya at wala ng inaksayang panahon si Sehun ing bato sya ni Sehun ng marahan sa malambot na kama bago ito nag hubad ng shirt kitang kita nya ang magandang katawan ni Sehun bago ito nag lakad palapit sa kanya at hinila ang paa nya kaya napalapit sya dito ng nag kalapit sila hinubad ni Sehun ang T-shirt nya at kinubabawan sya bago sya hinalikan ng malalim 

"Ahhh baby your so sweet and hot" sabi ni Sehun habang pinapaulanan ng halik ang leeg nya pababa sa dibdib at tiyan nya hindi alam ni Luhan saan nya ibabaling ang ulo nya pero mas gusto nya na mapaligaya si Sehun kaya naman kahit sarap na sarap sya sa ginagawa ni Sehun itinulak nya ito at pinag palit nya ang posiyon nila si Sehun ang naka higa at sya naman ay naka upo sa may bandang tiyan nito 

"Daddy can I suck you?" malanding tanong ni Luhan habang hinahaplos haplos ang abs ni Sehun 

"D-Daddy?" gulat na tanong ni Sehun kaya naman ngumisi lang si Luhan hindi naman kasi talaga sya ganto pero dahil narin talaga sa alak at libog na libog na din sya kay Sehun kaya nag kalakas sya ng loob 

"Yes your my Daddy in bed. So Daddy can i suck your dick?" sabi nya sabay urong pababa para maupo sya sa hita ni Sehun at mahawakan ang pag kalalaki nito na natatalpan pa ng boxer 

"Y-Yes baby" nahihirapan at the same time nasasarapang sabi ni Sehun kahit hinahawakan nya pa lang naman ito 

Wala ng inaksayang panahon si Luhan pag sabi ni Sehun ng yes ibinaba nya agad ang black boxer nito . His large cock sprung free. Tayong tayo ito at handa na sa labanan

Luhan held it and played with the precum of sehun cock then he looked up at him with a grin in his face.  
"Your not allowed to orgasm until I say so. Are we clear Daddy?" at bigla nyang sinubo ng buo amg matigas na alaga nito 

Napahalinghing agad si Sehun dahil sa biglang pag subo ni Luhan sa alaga nya 

He started off slow the he went fast. Ramdam ni Luhan na mas lalo pang tumitigas ang alaga ni Sehub sa loob ng bibig nya kaya mas lalo syang ginanahan. He keep on sucking him hard and even taking him deep to his throat. 

Tinuloy ni Luhan ang ginagawa nya.  
He licked his balls up to his thick cock head, thrn he swirled his warm tongue around it. 

Ibinalik nya ang tingin nya kay Sehun at nakita nyang naka tingala ito at sarap na sarap sa ginagawa nya 

"yes baby that's it suck me more fuck! Yes Luhan fuck!" sigaw ni Sehun ng i deep throat nya ito

"Baby stop I want to fuck you now please" sabi ni Sehun na pawis na pawis na kaya naman ngumuti sya at tinigil na ang ginagawa agad naman syang pinadapa ni Sehun at kinubabawan hinalik halikan ni Sehun ang likod nya saka naramdaman nya na binaba ni Sehun yung boxer nya 

"Ahhhh!" napadaing si Luhan ng hanpasin ni Sehun ang pisngi ng pwet nya tapos bigla nitong hinalikan iyon 

"Ah Daddy" ungol ni Luhan because Sehun parted his butt cheeks and licked his hole 

"Fuck baby you taste so good" sabi ni Sehun habang patuloy na dinidilaan ang butas nya maya maya lang naramdaman ni Luhan na ipinapasok ni Sehun ang isang daliri nito sa butas nya 

"Ahhh Daddy shit" sigaw ni Luhan ng ipasok ng buo ni Sehun ang isang daliri nya 

"Yes baby scream" sabu ni Sehun at iginalaw ang dalili nya sa loob ni Luhan 

"You want my cock to fuck you baby?" tanong ni Sehu habang patuloy pa din gumagalaw ang daliri sa loob nya 

"Y-Yes daddy ahhh please ahhh fuck me please" Luhan is begging Sehun to fuck him 

Biglang hinugot ni Sehun ang daliri nito at wala pang ilang segundo naramdanan ni Luhan ang dahandahang pag pasok ng matigas ba pag kalalaki ni Sehun mula sa likod nya Sehun is taking him from behind naka dapa sya habang naka upo si Sehun sa may bandang baba ng pwet nya habang pinapasok nito ang pagkalalaki sa butas nya 

"Ahhhh so fucking tight baby" sabi ni Sehun sabay biglang pasok nito ng buo nitong pagkalalaki sa butas nya

"AHHHHHHH" malakas na ungol ni Luhan ng ipasok ng buo ni Sehun ang pagkalalaki nito sa kanya 

"Baby your so fucking tight" hinihingal na sabi ni Sehun habang gumagalaw gumapang ang kamay ni Sehun at hinawakan ang pag kalalaki nya at nilaro ito ng mabilis kasing bilis ng pag labas masok nito sa butas nya 

"Ahhhh please daddy yess ahhh! Fuck sehun ah fuck me more ahhh!" sigaw nya kaya naman mas lalo pang binilisan ni Sehun ang pag labas masok sa butas nyang pulang pula 

Binagalan ni Sehun ang pag labas masok sa kanya na mas lalong nag pa baliw kay Luhan Sehun keep hiting the same spot na talaga namang nag papabaliw sa kanya 

"D-Daddy please faster ahhh" sabi ni Luhan at sya na ang humawak sa pag kalalaki nya at nilaro ito 

"faster huh baby?" tanong sa kanya ni Sehun 

"Yes Daddy please make me cum please" sabi nya dito so Sehun make his move faster 

"AHHHHH DADDY I'M GONNA CUM AHHHHH!" sigaw ni Luhan habang patuloy pa din si Sehun sa pag bayo sa likod nya 

"Cum baby cum for daddy" sabi ni Sehun sa kanya 

"Ahhhhhh fuck!!!! Ahhhhh" napasigaw nalang si Luhan we he reach his climax habang patuloy pa din gumagalaw ng malalim si Sehun sa kanyang loob 

"Ahhhh fuck I'm going to cum baby" sabi ni Sehun at mas lalo pang ing diin ang matigas na pagkalalaki nito sa loob nya 

"Ahhhhh" hindi mapagilang ungol ni Luhan 

Gumalaw pa ng ilang ulos si Sehun bagimo hinugot ng mabilis ang pag ka lalaki nito sa loob nya at isinabog ang maiinit nitong katas sa pwet nya 

"AHHHHHH FUCK" ungol ni Sehun habang inilalabas ang katas nito sa pwet nya

Hingal na hingal silang pareho naramdaman ni Luhan na dumapa si sehun sa sa kanya bago hinalikan ang likod nya at bumulong 

"Baby Thank you for this wonderful night. I love you so muchh" sabi ni Sehun 

"I love you baby" sagot nya bago sya lamunin ng antok 

"Your mine baby. Only mine" bulong pa ni Sehun na hindi na nya narinig pa


	5. First fucking Night

Pag pasok ni Sehun at Luhan sa hotel room nila agad na isinandal ni Sehun si Luhan sa pintuan at hinalikan ito ng madiin sa labi napa pikit nalang si Luhan dahil sobrang sarap talaga humalik ni Sehun 

"B-Baby I want you so fucking much" bulong ni Sehun sa kanya pag katapos sya nitong halikan 

Pareho na silang may tama dahil napadami na din naman yung inom nila pero sobrang tino pa ng isip ni Luhan at alam na alam nya pa yung ginagawa nila kung ibibigay nya kay Sehun yung gusto nito Sehun will be his first, Yes first nya si Sehun kung mag kakataon kasi kahit naman sa Ex nyang si Kris hindi sila umabot sa ganon 

"B-Baby say something I can stop if you want" bulong ni Sehun habang hinahalikan sya sa leeg ng marahan 

"N-No baby I want you to fuck me" sabi ni Luhan ata naramdaman nya na natigilan si Sehun sa sinabi nya kaya nag angat ito ng tingin sa kanya at ng makita nito na desidido sya bigla itong ngumisi at bigla syang binuhat kaya ing pulupot nya ang mga binti nya sa bewang ni Sehun ramdam na ramdam ni Luhan ang buhay na buhay na pag kalalaki ni Sehun dahil sa posisyon nila

"You want me to fuck you hard baby?" sabi ni Sehun habang hinihimas ang pisngi ng pwet nya 

"Yes baby can you fuck me hard?" malanding tanong nya kay Sehun 

"Baby kayang kaya kitang wag palakadin bukas ng umaga dahil sa gagawin ko sayo" mapanganib na sabi ni Sehun pero tinawanan nya lang 

"Hmm I like that baby" sabi nya at wala ng inaksayang panahon si Sehun ing bato sya ni Sehun ng marahan sa malambot na kama bago ito nag hubad ng shirt kitang kita nya ang magandang katawan ni Sehun bago ito nag lakad palapit sa kanya at hinila ang paa nya kaya napalapit sya dito ng nag kalapit sila hinubad ni Sehun ang T-shirt nya at kinubabawan sya bago sya hinalikan ng malalim 

"Ahhh baby your so sweet and hot" sabi ni Sehun habang pinapaulanan ng halik ang leeg nya pababa sa dibdib at tiyan nya hindi alam ni Luhan saan nya ibabaling ang ulo nya pero mas gusto nya na mapaligaya si Sehun kaya naman kahit sarap na sarap sya sa ginagawa ni Sehun itinulak nya ito at pinag palit nya ang posiyon nila si Sehun ang naka higa at sya naman ay naka upo sa may bandang tiyan nito 

"Daddy can I suck you?" malanding tanong ni Luhan habang hinahaplos haplos ang abs ni Sehun 

"D-Daddy?" gulat na tanong ni Sehun kaya naman ngumisi lang si Luhan hindi naman kasi talaga sya ganto pero dahil narin talaga sa alak at libog na libog na din sya kay Sehun kaya nag kalakas sya ng loob 

"Yes your my Daddy in bed. So Daddy can i suck your dick?" sabi nya sabay urong pababa para maupo sya sa hita ni Sehun at mahawakan ang pag kalalaki nito na natatalpan pa ng boxer 

"Y-Yes baby" nahihirapan at the same time nasasarapang sabi ni Sehun kahit hinahawakan nya pa lang naman ito 

Wala ng inaksayang panahon si Luhan pag sabi ni Sehun ng yes ibinaba nya agad ang black boxer nito . His large cock sprung free. Tayong tayo ito at handa na sa labanan

Luhan held it and played with the precum of sehun cock then he looked up at him with a grin in his face.  
"Your not allowed to orgasm until I say so. Are we clear Daddy?" at bigla nyang sinubo ng buo amg matigas na alaga nito 

Napahalinghing agad si Sehun dahil sa biglang pag subo ni Luhan sa alaga nya 

He started off slow the he went fast. Ramdam ni Luhan na mas lalo pang tumitigas ang alaga ni Sehub sa loob ng bibig nya kaya mas lalo syang ginanahan. He keep on sucking him hard and even taking him deep to his throat. 

Tinuloy ni Luhan ang ginagawa nya.  
He licked his balls up to his thick cock head, thrn he swirled his warm tongue around it. 

Ibinalik nya ang tingin nya kay Sehun at nakita nyang naka tingala ito at sarap na sarap sa ginagawa nya 

"yes baby that's it suck me more fuck! Yes Luhan fuck!" sigaw ni Sehun ng i deep throat nya ito

"Baby stop I want to fuck you now please" sabi ni Sehun na pawis na pawis na kaya naman ngumuti sya at tinigil na ang ginagawa agad naman syang pinadapa ni Sehun at kinubabawan hinalik halikan ni Sehun ang likod nya saka naramdaman nya na binaba ni Sehun yung boxer nya 

"Ahhhh!" napadaing si Luhan ng hanpasin ni Sehun ang pisngi ng pwet nya tapos bigla nitong hinalikan iyon 

"Ah Daddy" ungol ni Luhan because Sehun parted his butt cheeks and licked his hole 

"Fuck baby you taste so good" sabi ni Sehun habang patuloy na dinidilaan ang butas nya maya maya lang naramdaman ni Luhan na ipinapasok ni Sehun ang isang daliri nito sa butas nya 

"Ahhh Daddy shit" sigaw ni Luhan ng ipasok ng buo ni Sehun ang isang daliri nya 

"Yes baby scream" sabu ni Sehun at iginalaw ang dalili nya sa loob ni Luhan 

"You want my cock to fuck you baby?" tanong ni Sehu habang patuloy pa din gumagalaw ang daliri sa loob nya 

"Y-Yes daddy ahhh please ahhh fuck me please" Luhan is begging Sehun to fuck him 

Biglang hinugot ni Sehun ang daliri nito at wala pang ilang segundo naramdanan ni Luhan ang dahandahang pag pasok ng matigas ba pag kalalaki ni Sehun mula sa likod nya Sehun is taking him from behind naka dapa sya habang naka upo si Sehun sa may bandang baba ng pwet nya habang pinapasok nito ang pagkalalaki sa butas nya 

"Ahhhh so fucking tight baby" sabi ni Sehun sabay biglang pasok nito ng buo nitong pagkalalaki sa butas nya

"AHHHHHHH" malakas na ungol ni Luhan ng ipasok ng buo ni Sehun ang pagkalalaki nito sa kanya 

"Baby your so fucking tight" hinihingal na sabi ni Sehun habang gumagalaw gumapang ang kamay ni Sehun at hinawakan ang pag kalalaki nya at nilaro ito ng mabilis kasing bilis ng pag labas masok nito sa butas nya 

"Ahhhh please daddy yess ahhh! Fuck sehun ah fuck me more ahhh!" sigaw nya kaya naman mas lalo pang binilisan ni Sehun ang pag labas masok sa butas nyang pulang pula 

Binagalan ni Sehun ang pag labas masok sa kanya na mas lalong nag pa baliw kay Luhan Sehun keep hiting the same spot na talaga namang nag papabaliw sa kanya 

"D-Daddy please faster ahhh" sabi ni Luhan at sya na ang humawak sa pag kalalaki nya at nilaro ito 

"faster huh baby?" tanong sa kanya ni Sehun 

"Yes Daddy please make me cum please" sabi nya dito so Sehun make his move faster 

"AHHHHH DADDY I'M GONNA CUM AHHHHH!" sigaw ni Luhan habang patuloy pa din si Sehun sa pag bayo sa likod nya 

"Cum baby cum for daddy" sabi ni Sehun sa kanya 

"Ahhhhhh fuck!!!! Ahhhhh" napasigaw nalang si Luhan we he reach his climax habang patuloy pa din gumagalaw ng malalim si Sehun sa kanyang loob 

"Ahhhh fuck I'm going to cum baby" sabi ni Sehun at mas lalo pang ing diin ang matigas na pagkalalaki nito sa loob nya 

"Ahhhhh" hindi mapagilang ungol ni Luhan 

Gumalaw pa ng ilang ulos si Sehun bagimo hinugot ng mabilis ang pag ka lalaki nito sa loob nya at isinabog ang maiinit nitong katas sa pwet nya 

"AHHHHHH FUCK" ungol ni Sehun habang inilalabas ang katas nito sa pwet nya

Hingal na hingal silang pareho naramdaman ni Luhan na dumapa si sehun sa sa kanya bago hinalikan ang likod nya at bumulong 

"Baby Thank you for this wonderful night. I love you so muchh" sabi ni Sehun 

"I love you baby" sagot nya bago sya lamunin ng antok 

"Your mine baby. Only mine" bulong pa ni Sehun na hindi na nya narinig pa


	6. The Car

Nang maibaba sya ni Sehun sa backseat ng sasakyan nito agad na pumasok din sa loob si Sehun 

"ANO SEHUN?! SINABI KO NA DIBA?! AYOKO NA!!" sigaw nya dito at tumingin sya sa paligid at napansin nya na naka park ang kotse ni Sehun sa tago at madilim na parte ng parking lot 

"Baby No mag uusap tayo I love you so muchh" sabi ni Sehun sabay akap sa kamay nya 

"Sehun please tama na" umiiyak nya ng sabi dito 

"Baby sorry pero di ako papayag na iwan mo ako" umiiling na sabi nito sa kanya at hinawakan ang pisngu nya saka sya tinignan ng malalim sa mata 

"I know baby I'm a fucking jerk ang I'm so sorry for that baby but please give a chance again. Mag babago ako baby wag mo lang akong iwan please mahal na mahal kita baby hindi ko kayang wala ka" mahabang lintaya ni sehun sa kanya habang hinihimas ang pisnge nya 

"Sehun I don't know" sabi nya habang naka yuko 

"It's okay if you don't forgive me for now baby. I Will work on your forgiveness and for your trust baby just dont leave me" sabi ni Sehun sa kanya 

Tinignan nya lang si Sehun at hindi sumagot nakita nyang bumaba ang tingin ni Sehun sa labi nya at napalunok ito maya maya lang naramdaman nya na ang pag lapat ng mainit na labi ni Sehun sa labi nya marahan ang pag halik na ginawa ni Sehun sa kanya punong puno ng pag mamahal 

Hindi agad naka huma si Luham ng bigla syang buhatin ni Sehun sa kandungan nito   
Awtomatikong napapikit ang kanyang mga mata at tunugon ang mga halik nito mukang ginanahan si Sehun dahil tumugon sya sa halik nito 

Pumalibot ang kamay nito sa kanyang bewang at ang isa naman nitong kamay ay humihimas sa kanyang pwet 

"S-Sehun" hindi nya mapigilang usal dito ng bumaba ang hilik nito sa leeg nya bahagya syang naalarma ng umipsaham nitong alisin ang botones ng polo nya 

"W-Wait!" pigil nya dito sabay hawak ng mahigpit sa kamay nito 

"What?" he breathed as he trailed wet kisses all over my neck

Muling napaungol si Luhan ramdam nyang malapit na syang bumigay sa ginagawa ni Sehun sa kanya 

"Sehun nasa parking lot tayo" sabi nya dito ng hindi pa din ito humihinto sa pag halik sa leeg nya 

Ngumisi lang ito sa kanya 

"I know baby. I know" bulong nito sabay kagat nito sa kanyang punong tainga 

Hindi nya alam kung saan sya makikiliti sa hininga niti o sa kagat nito sa kanya. Muling nag landas ang kamay nito sa kanya pwet at napaungol nalang sya ng pigain ni Sehun ang pisngi ng pwet nya 

Kahit dalang dala na sya ay nag salita sya 

"Baka may maka kita sa atin Sehun" sabi nya dito sa pagitan ng mabibigat na pag hinga

Sehun chuckled lustfully at inalis ang botones ng polo nya sabay hubad dito bago hinalikan ang leeg nya pababa ng dibdib nya 

"No one will see us baby heavily tinted ang kotse ko" sabi nito sabay alis din ng T-shirt na black na suot tumambad kay Luhan ang Abs nito na sya namang nag patubig sa bagang nya 

Marahang inalis ni Sehun ang suot nyang pants kasama na ang boxer nya kaya tumambad dito ang matigas nyang pag ka lalaki napasinghap si Luhan ng hawakan ni Sehun ang pag kalalaki nya at nag taas baba ang kamay niti doon 

"Ahhhh" ungol nya ng patuloy pa din si sehun sa ginagawa 

Inupo sya ni Sehun sa upuan at lumuhod ito sa harap nya at binaklas ang belt na suot at ibalis ang botones ng pants saka walang sabi sabing ibinaba ang oants kasabay din ng boxer kaya bumungas kay luhan ang malaki,mahaba at galit na galit na pag ka lalaki ni Sehun 

"I want you so much baby. Right now. Right here" sabi ni Sehun at walang sabi sabing isinubo ang pag kalalaki nya 

Hindi agad sya nakapag salita dahil pinumtirya ng labi nito ang tuktok ng kanyang dibdib, kumakagat at sumisipsip. Napasabunot sya sa buhok ni Sehun 

"Ahhhh" mariin syang napa pikit ng maramdaman nanaman ang kamay ni Sehun sa pag kalalaki nya 

Maya maya lang hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay nya at pinaluhod sya sa upuan kapantay ng muka ni Sehun ang pwet nya dahil naka tuwad sya ngayon sa harap nito naramdaman nyang binigyan ni Sehun ng tig isang halik ang pisngi ng pwet nya kaya napa higpit ang hawak nya sa sandalan ng upuan 

"Oh, God" napapikit sya ng maramdaman nyang ipinasok ni Sehun sa butas nya ang isang daliri nito at ginalaw ng mabagal 

"S-Sehun ahhh" tumirik ang mata nya ng dagdagan pa ni Sehun ng isa pang daliri ang butas nya at mas bumilis ang pag labas masok ng dalawang daliri nito 

Naramdaman nyang dinuraan ni Sehun ang butas nya dahilan para mabasa iyon lalo 

"Your so sweet baby" sabi ni Sehun habang dinidilaan ang butas nya sabay ng pag labas masok ng daliri nito sa loob nya 

Hinawakan nya ang pag ka lalaki nyang buhay na buhay at nilaro iyon 

"You like this baby?" tanong ni Sehun sabay diin sa loob nya ng daliri nito 

"Oh my gosh dont stop fuck!" sigaw nya dito hingal na hingal na si Luhan 

"This is Mine" sabi ni Sehun sabay tanggal ng daliri nito sa butas nya akala ni Luhan wala ng gagawin si Sehun pero mali sya ang mainit na dila ni Sehun ang pumalit at pumapasok sa butas nya 

"AHHH FUCK SEHUN!!!" ungol nya dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman nya 

"yes ah!!!" sabi pa ni Luhan 

Binilisan ni Sehun ang pag labas masok ng dila nito sa loob nya na mas lalong nag pa baliw kay Luhan 

Sinubukan nyang pigilan ang pag ungol ng malakas pero hindi nya talaga kaya dahil sobrang sarap ng ginagawa ni sehun sa kanya 

"You taste wonderful baby" sabi ni Sehun at inalis na ang dila sa butas nya 

"AHHHH FUCK" sabay nilang usal ng walang ano ano'y biglang ipinasok ni Sehun sa kanya ang galit ba galit nitong pagka lalaki 

"Fuck your so tight baby" sabi ni Sehun at dahan dahang gumagalaw sa likod nya 

"Ahhhh" malalakas na ungol lang ang nagawa ni Luhan dahil sa sarap 

"It feels so good to be inside you baby" sabi ni Sehun sabay mabilis na gumalaw sa loob nya 

"Fuck Sehun" sabi nya at mabilis nyang nilarp ang pagka lalaki nya 

Humigpit ang oag kakahawak ni Luhan sa sandalan ng upuan 

Sinalubong nya ang pag bayo sa kanya ni Sehun 

"Yes baby that's right" sabi ni Sehun sa kanya 

Pabilis ng pabilis ang galaw ni sehun sa likod nya at pabilis din ng pabilis ang pag lalaro nya sa pag kalalaki nya 

"I-Im cumming" sabi nya habang hawak ang pagka lalaki nya 

"Cum baby" sabi ni Sehun sabay hugot ng pag ka lalaki nito sa butas nya at biglang ipinasok ng buo sabay ng pag labas ng katas ni Luhan na pumusit sa upuan 

Gumalaw ng mabilis si Sehun sa likod nya sabay higpit ng hawak sa balakang nya 

"BABY FUCK IM CUMMING!!!" sigaw ni Sehun sa kanya 

"Ahhh" ungol lang ang naging sagot nya dito 

Lalong bumilis ang pag labas masok nito sa kanya 

"AHHH FUCK!!" mura ni Sehun at naramdaman nya ang pag sabog ng katas nito sa loob nya 

"ahhhhh" ungol pa nito 

Nag hahabol sila pareho ng hininga ng bigla syang akapin ni Sehun habang nasa loob pa din nya ang alaga nito 

"I love you so muchh baby" sabi nito sabay halik sa balikat nya 

Huminga sya ng malalim 

"I love you too Sehun" sabi nya at naramdaman nya ang pag higpit ng yakap nito


	7. Table

Pag pasok ni Luhan sa kusina naabutan nya si Sehun na naka talikod at nag hahalo ng kung ano sa may kalan 

SARAP!!!!! 

Hindi nung kung ano yung niluluto ni Sehun kundi si Sehun mismo yung masarap naka apron lang ito at boxer at walang suot na kahit anong damit kundi iyon lang 

Unti unting lumapit si Luhan kay Sehun at ng maka lapit sya dito inakap nya ito mula sa likod ipinasok ni Luhan ang kamay nya sa loob ng apron ni Sehun at dinama nya ang Abs nito 

Sarap talaga shit 

"B-Baby!" gulat na sabi ni Sehun sa ginawa nya at napatigil pa ito sa pag hahalo 

"Nothing" sabi nya at binigyan ng maliliit na halik ang likod ni Sehun naramdaman nyang nag taasan ang balahibo ni Sehun kaya naman napangisi sya 

Grabe pala talaga yung epekto ko kay Sehun sa isip nya 

"Baby stop it" suway sa kanya bi Sehun pero hindi sya tumigil 

"Dito ba ako matutulog?" tanong nya kay Sehun sa pagitan ng pag halik nya sa likod nito at pag dama nya sa abs nito 

"Y-Yes baby natawagan ko na si Tita. Pumayag naman sya" utal na sabi ni Sehun sa kanya na lumalalim na ang pag hinga 

"Hmm okay baby" malanding sabi nya at tumingkayad sya para madilaan nya ang leeg ni Sehun na syang nag pagulat dito

"BABY!!" sabi nito sa kanya pero hindi naman ito lumayo sa kanya tumawa lang si Luhan 

"Fuck me baby?" bulong ni Luhan kay Sehun at walang sabi sabi nyang ing baba ang kamay nyang nasa abs ni Sehun papunta sa matigas at mahaba nitong pag ka lalaki saka ni itinaas baba ang kamay nya dito 

"B-Baby your sore and yet you want me to fuck you again?" sabi ni Sehun na mukang nadadala na talaga sa ginagawa nya base sa pag hinga nito 

"Yes baby I want you to fuck me again" sabi ni dito at mabilis na itinaas baba ang pag kalalaki nito na hawak nya 

"So you really want to be fucked again huh?" sabi ni Sehun sabay harap ba sa kanya kaya nabitawan nya ang pag ka lalaki nito 

"Hmmm" sagot nya lang kay Sehun dahil inatake na nito ng halik ang leeg nya 

"You want me to fuck you here in the kitchen baby?" bulong ni Sehun sa kanya sabay himas sa pwet nya 

"Yes baby. Fuck me hard please" sabi nya dito 

"I will baby. I will" sabi ni Sehun at wala na itong inaksayang panahon at bigla syang kinarga nito kaya ramdam na ramdam ni Luhan na tumutusok sa kanya ang pag ka lalaki ni Sehun 

Ibinababa sya ni Sehun sa lamesa bago inalia ni Sehun ang tshirt nya at nag alis din ito ang apron walang sabi sabing hinalikan sya ng malalim ni Sehun at sinipsip ang dila nya 

"Uhhmp" ungol ni Luhan sa pagitan ng halikan nila ni sehun 

Naramdaman ni Luhan na hiwakan ni sehun ang garter ng suot ng boxer at dahan dahan nito itong hinubad at nag hubad na din si Sehun ng sout nitong boxer medyo nailang si Luhan ng titigan sya ni Sehun habang naka upo sya sa lamesa 

"Fuck baby. Kung ikaw lang din naman yung laging nasa lamesa ko hindi ako mag sasaing kainin ka"   
sabi nito at akmang mag sasalita pa si Luhan kaso hinalikan nanaman sya agad ni Sehun sa labi ng mariin bumaba ang halik ni Sehun sa leeg nya at naramdaman nya na sumipsip si Sehun doon 

"B-Baby please" daing ni Luhan kay Sehun 

"Please what baby?" tanong ni Sehun sa kanya 

"Taste me baby" sabi nya dito 

"Fuck of course baby I will fucking taste that pink and sweet hole again" sabi ni Sehun bago sya nito pinahiga sa lamesa at lumuhod ito sa pagitan ng hita nya saka hinawakan nito ang hita nya sabay itinaas ito 

"AHHHH" napaungol nalang ng malakas si luhan ng maramdaman nya ang dila ni Sehun sa butas nya ang likot mg dila ni Sehun nakikiliti sya sarap 

"Fuck baby your so sweet" sabi pa ni Sehun at nilabas masok ang dila nito sa butas nya na nag pabaliw kay Luhan

"AHHH BABY YES AHHH SO GOOD" sigaw ni Luhan kay Sehun na putoy lang sa pag tikim sa butas nya 

Maya maya lang naramdaman ni Luhan na pumasok sa butas nya ang isang daliri ni Sehun 

"So tight baby" sabi ni Sehun habang nilalabas masok nito ang daliri sa loob nya 

"Ahhh!! Baby please I want you to f-fuck me now" nag didileryong sabi ni Luhan 

Narandaman nyang tinanggal ni Sehun ang daliri nito sa loob nya saka pinasadahan uli ng dila ang butas nya 

"AHHHHH FUCK LUHAN!!" malakas na sigaw ni Sehub ng maka pasok ito ng buong buo sa kanya sa isang tulak lang 

"AHHHHHH" hiyaw nya MASARAP NA MASAKIT FUCK

"shit baby your so tight and so hot" sabi ni Sehun habang nag uumpisan na itong mag labas masok sa kanya 

Naririnig lang ni Luhan sa sandaling iyon ay ang pag yugyog ng lamesa, ungol nilang dalawa at pag tama ng katawan nila sa isat isa 

"Ahhh baby ang init sa loob mo fuck" sabi ni Sehun habang mabagal ang pag labas masok sa kanya na para bang dinadama ang loob nya 

"B-Baby please faster" pakiusap ni Luhan kay Sehun habang itinataas baba ang pag kalalaki nya 

Wala naman syang narinig na sagot kay sehun bagkos biglang bumilis ang pag bayo nito sa loob nya 

"AHHHH SEHUN YES BABY AHH HARDER" sigaw ni Luhan dito kaya pinag igi pa ni sehun ang pag bayo sa kanya 

"Ahhhh fuck baby I'm gonna cum" sabi ni Luhan at binilisan ang pag taas baba sa sariling pag kalalaki 

"Cum baby cum" sabi ni Sehun sa kanya at binilisan pa lalo ang pag bayo sa kanya 

"Ahhhhh fuck" malanding ungol ni Luhan ng labasan sya 

Humawak ng mahigpit si Sehun sa hita nya at tinaas pa ito lalo bago bumayo ng malakas at mabilis 

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" ungol ni Luhan 

"FUCK I'M CUMMING BABY FUCK" ungol ni Sehun bago ibinaaon ng mabuti ang pag kalalaki nito sa loob nya 

"PUTANGINA LUHAN!" mura ni Sehun at naramdaman nalang ni Luhan ang pag sabog ng katas ni Sehun sa loob nya 

Hingal na hingal na imbaba ni Sehun ang binti nya saka dumagan sa kanya na hindi pa din inaalis ang pag ka lalaki sa loob nya 

"You fucked me so well baby" sabi ni Luhan na nag patawa kay Sehun 

"I will always fucked you well baby. I love you " sabi ni sehun sa kanya sabay halik sa balikat nya 

"I love you sehun" sagot nya dito


	8. Pregnant Baby

Pag tapos syang pakainin ni Sehun si Sehun na din ang nag paligo sa kanya at binihisan sya ni Sehun ng tshirt nito at boxer short bago sya pina upo at pinasandal sa headboard ng kama 

"I love you baby" sabi ni Sehun sa kanya sasagot pa sana sya pero bigla syang hinalikan ng malalim ni Sehun 

"Hmmm" ungol ni Luhan ng bumaba na ang halik ni Sehun sa leeg nya 

"S-Se baby baka hindi pwede" sabi nya kay Sehun na inuumpisahan ng papakin ang leeg nya 

"Hmm pwede baby" sabi nito 

"B-Baka masaktan ni baby natin" sabi ni Luhan kay sehun 

"No baby. Si daddy ang bahala hindi masasaktan si baby natin" sabi ni Sehun sabay hubas sa T-shirt nya 

Hinaplos ng marahan ni Sehun ang tiyan nyang hindi pa halata ang umbok 

"Baby behave ka lang ha? Promise mag iingat si Daddy. Hahabol lang kami ni Tatay baka maging twins kapa eh" pilyong sabi ni Sehun kaya naman sinabunutan nya ito 

"Alam mo ikaw puro ka kalokohan kamo!" sabi ni Luhan kay Sehun na natatawa 

"I love you baby kayong dalawa mahal na mahal ko kayo" sabi ni Sehun at siniil nanaman sya ng halik 

Gumapang ang kamay ni Sehun sa pwet nya at pinisil pisil ito nago naramdaman nyang imbaba ni Sehun ang boxer short nya nang maibaba ni Sehun ang boxer nya naramdaman nya agad ang daliri nitong nag lalaro sa butas nya at ang labi nitong sinisipsip ang utong nya 

"Ahhh umhhp" ungol ni Luhan ng pumasok ang isang daliri ni Sehun sa butas nya isinampay ni sehun ang dalawang binti nya sa balikat nito 

"Baby I wanna taste your sweet hole again" sabi ni Sehun habang mabagal na nilalabas masok ang daliri nito sa loob nya 

"P-please nany taste me" nag mamakaawang sabi nya gustong gusto ni Luhan ang pakiramdam lalo ba pag pinapasok ni Sehun ang dila nito sa butas nya 

"Okay baby" sabi ni Sehun sabay yuko at ipinuwesto nito ang muka sa butas nya dinilaan muna nito ng marahan ang itlog nya bago bumaba sa butas nya 

"Ahhh b-baby" sabi ni Luhan ng padampi dampi palang ang ginagawang pag dila ni Sehun sa butas nya 

"Baby please!!!" sabi ni luhan 

Narinig nya ang pag tawa ni Sehun at maya maya lang naramdaman nya ang pag pasok ng dalawang daliri ni Sehun sa loob nya sabay pag dila din nito sa butas nya 

"Ahhhh baby" ungol nya ng alisin ni Sehun ang daliri nito at buong dila nito ang ipasok sa butas nya 

"Hmmm" ungol ni Sehun 

"Baby yes ahhh fuck yes baby eat me more" nafmg didiliryong sigaw ni luhan kay Sehun 

Patuloy lang si Sehun sa pag labas masok ng dila nito sa loob nya habang itinataas baba nito ang pag ka lalaki nya 

"Baby I want your cock inside me" kapos hiningang sabi ni Luhan 

"You want me now baby?" tanong ni Sehun sabay nag tanggal ng boxer 

"Y-Yes baby" sabi Ni Luhan 

Ngumiti si Sehun sa kanya bago sinabing I love you at naramdaman ni Luhan ang uti uting pag pasok ni Sehun sa kanya 

"Fuck!" mura ni sehun ng buong maka pasok na ito sa kanya 

"Are you okay baby?" tanong ni Sehun kay Luhan 

"Yes baby please move" utos nya kay Sehun kaya naman unti unti ng gumalaw si Sehun na dahilan ng malalakas na ungol ni Luhan 

"Tangina" mura ni Sehun ng hindi na matagalan ang mabagal na pag galaw bumilis ang pag galaw ni Sehun 

"AHHHH" sigaw ni Luhan sa sarap na nararamdaman nya 

Hawak ni Sehun ang pag ka lalaki nya habang nag lalabas masok sa kanya ng mabilis at madiin 

"FUCK!" mura ni Luhan ng maramdanan nya na Sehun found his spot 

"AHHH YES BABY!" sigaw nya pa when Sehun hit his prostate 

"Fuck baby I'm gonna cum!" Sigaw ni sehun sabay bawi ng pag kalalaki nito sabay baon ulit ng malalim 

"AHHH IM CUMMING BABY" sigaw ni Luhan ng maabot nya na ang sukdulan 

"PUTANGINA LUHAN!!!" sigaw ni sehun sabay sabog ng katas nito sa loob nya at pag sabog din ng katas nya sa kamay nitong nag tataas baba sa pag ka lalaki nya 

Hingal na hingal na hinalikan sya ni Sehun sa noo nya 

"I love you baby" bulong nito sa kanya bago sya binuhat papunta sa banyo para banlawan


	9. Drunk love making

Sinundan nya si Luhan pag panta nito sa Cr kaya bago pa man ito tumaob nahawakan nya na ang maliit na katawan nito. 

Palabas na sya ng cr habang buhat si Luhan ng maka salubong nya si Lucas na mukang susundan si Luhan 

Tangina ka may balak ka talaga huh 

"S-Se" gulat na sabi nito ng makita syang karga nya si Luhan 

"Move before I beat you to death you fucking bastard" madilim na sabi nya saka nakita nyang tumabi si Lucas kaya agad agad syang lumabas ng Club 

Inupo nya si Luhan sa passenger seat ng sasakyan nya bago hinalikan nya ito ng madiin sa labi bago umikot para maka alis na sila 

Mabilis ang pag papatakbo ni Sehun ng sasakyan pero natigilan sya ng marinig nyang nag salita si Luhan 

"S-Sehun" sabi nito habang naka pikit 

Huminga ng malalim si Sehub at pinag patuloy ang pag ddrive hanggang maka dating sila sa luma nyang condo na walang nabago mula ng umalis si Luhan 

Ibinaba nya ito sa kama nya 

"Tangina baby bagay na bagay ka talaga sa kama ko" sabi nya 

Unti unting nag bukas si Luhan ng mata ng maramdaman nya na may humahalik sa leeg nya hindi alam ni Luhan kung sobranf madami lang ba syang nainom at dinadaya sya ng mga mata nya dahil nag angat ng tingin ang humahalik sa kanya si Sehun ang nakita nya 

"S-Se" tawag nya 

"Yes baby? What do you want huh?" tanong ng lalaki sa kanya 

"F-Fuck me" nasabi nya nalang sa sobrang pag kamiss kay Sehun 

Alam nya kung bakit ganyan ang nasabi ni Luhan dahul iyon sa powder na inilagay ni Lucas sa ininom ni Luhan 

"Gladly baby" sabi nya at sinimulang halikan ang leeg ni Luhan 

"Fuck I missed your skin baby. I miss you so much" sabi nya at dahan dahang inalis ang damit ni Luhan 

Alam nyang wala sa sarili si Luhan 

Sinimulan nyang halikan ang leeg ni Luhan pababa sa utong nito saka nya iton sinipsip na nag paungol kay Luhan 

"Ahhhh y-yes" sabi nito na wala sa sarili 

"You want this baby?" tanong nya dito habang nilalaro nya ang utong nito 

Inalis na ni Sehun lahat ng saplot nya pati na din ang saplot ni Luhan 

"Fuck your so sexy baby" 

Sabi nya sabay taas ng dalawang binti ni Luhan at baba ng ulo nya sa butas ni Luhan para makain nya ito 

"Ahhhh" ungol ni Luhan habang pinapasok nya ang dila nya sa butas nito 

Hindi pa sya nakuntento dinuraan nya pa ang butas ni Luhan dahilan para maging sobrang dulas nito 

Hinawakan nya ang pag ka lalaki ni Luhan at tinaas baba nya ito pero nagulat sya ng biglang bumangon si Luhan at ito naman ang dumagan sa kanya 

"I want to suck y-you" lasing na sabi nito at walang sabing isinubo ang pag ka lalaki nya 

"FUCK" mura nya after five long years nasa loob nanamna ng maiinit na bunganga ni Luhan ang nag wawala nyang pag kalalaki 

Deep fucking throat ang ginawa ni Luhan sa kanya hindi nya na kinaya at ginalaw nya ang bewang nya para bumayo sa bunganga ni Luhan pero walang naging reklamo si Luhan dahil sinalubong pa nito ang lahat ng pag bayo nya sa bunganga nito 

Tangina Lu 

"S-Stop baby I want to cum inside you " sabi nya saka pinahiga uli si Luhan at hinalikan ng madiin sa labi 

Gumapang ang kamay nya sa pwet ni Luhan at walang sabi sabing pinasok nya ang dalawang daliri nya sa basang basang butas nito na nag paungol dito ng malakas 

"AHHHH SE" nag didiliryong sabi ni Luhan habang mabilis nyang nilalabas masok ang daliri nya dinuraan nya uli ang butas ni Luhan bago nilabas masok uli ang daliri nya 

Luhan butt hole gaped because of his finger kaya naman libog na libog sya 

Isinampay nya ang isang hita ni Luhan sa malikat nya at ang isa naman ay hinayaan nya na naka baba sa kama hinawakan nya ang pag kalalaki nya at tinaas baba ito dinilaan nya muna ang butas ni Luhan bago inalis ang daliri nya basang basa si Luhan at gustong gusto nya yon 

Unti unti nyang ipinasok ang matigas,mahaba at malaki nyang pag ka lalaki sa butas ni Luhan 

"FUCK SO TIGHT BABY AHHHH" sigaw nya ng maipasok nya ng buo ang pag ka lalaki nya dito 

"AJHHHGJ" hiyaw ni Luhan 

Dahan dahang gumalaw si Sehun pero hindi sya makontento kaya dalawang hita na ni luhan ang sinampay nya sa mag kabila nyang balikat at mabilis na gumalaw 

"AHHHHHH" sigaw ni Luhat 

Ibinaba ni sehun ang hita ni Luhan at dumapa sa ibabaw ni Luhan habang gumalaw ng malalim at mabagal sa loob nito hinalikan nya ng malalim si Luhan bumaba ang halik nya sa leeg nya dinilaan nya ang leeg ni Luhan habang gumagalaw 

"FUCK BABY" sabi nya at lumaya at sinampay uli ang dalawang hita ni Luhan sa balikat nya bagi gumalaw ng mabilis 

PAK! 

isang hampas sa kanang pisngi ng pwet ni Luhan ang ginawa nya 

"AHHHH" sigaw ni Luhan ng hawakan nya ang pag kalalaki nito at mabilis nyang itinaas baba habang mabilis din ang galaw nya 

"C-Cumming" hinihingal na sabi ni Luhan at maya maya lang tumalsik ang tamod nito sa tyan nito at sa kamay nya 

"AHHHHH FUCK BABY YES ANG INIT SA LOOB MO PUTANG INA!" Sabi ni Sehun habang patuloy na bumabayo ng mabilis at malalim sa butas ni Luhan

"AHHHH" ungol ni Luhan sarap na sarap sya sa nararamdaman nyang pag bayo sa kanya 

"I'M CUMMING BABY AHHHHH FUCK" sigaw ni Sehun at pinutok lahat ng katas nya sa loob ni Luhan walang tapon shoot lahat 

"Ahhh shit" mura nya habang mabagal na gumagalaw dahil may lumalabas pa na katas nya 

Ng maramdaman nya na tapos na sya binunot nya na ng marahan ang tite nya sa butas ni Luhan saka ito inakap ng mahigpit 

Nakita nyang pantay na ang pag hinga nito 

Tulog na natawa nalang sya bago hinalikan ang noo nito at bumulong 

"I love you so much baby" sabi nya


	10. Chapter 10

Hindi na nakapalag si Luhan ng halikan sya ni Sehun ng madiin pag sara nito ng pinto 

"Hmmm I miss you baby" sabi ni Sehun sabay halik sa leeg nya hinawakan ni Luhan amg abs ni Sehun habang hinahalikan sya nito sa leeg 

"I miss you too" mahinag sagot nya pero sapat na para marinig ni Sehun 

Hunibadan sya ni Sehun inalis lahat ni Sehun ang suot nya 

"Sexy mo talaga baby fuck" sabi nito bago sinunggaban uli sya ng halik sa labi 

Nag alis na din ng damit si Sehun habang naka tingin sa kanya napakagat si Luhan ng labi ng mapag masdan nya ang magandang katawan ni Sehun 

Pag tapos mag hubad ni Sehun binuhat ulit sya nito akala ni Luhan dadalin sya ni Sehun sa kama pero mali sya dinala sya ni Sehun sa cr binuksan ni Sehun ang glass door bago pumasok sa loob ng cr bago sya binaba sa lababo sa loob ng cr at hinalikan spacious naman ang cr kaya kasya silang dalawa 

Jinakol ni Sehun ang tite nya kaya napaungol sya 

"Ahhh baby" sabi ni Luhan 

"I'm your only baby right?" sabi ni Sehun sa kanya ngumisi si Luhan at nakita nya ang pag kunot ng noo ni Sehun 

Hinawakan sya ni Sehun at pinababa sa may lababo saka pinatuwad at pinahawak sa inuupuan nya kitang kita ni Luhan ang sarili nya pati nadin si Sehun sa salamin sa may lababo 

PAK! 

"ahhhh!" gulat na napasigaw si Luhan

"Tell me who's your other baby" utos ni Sehun pero hindi sya sumagot 

PAK! 

"answer me baby" sabi pa ni Sehun pero umugol lang sya dahil naramdaman nya ang pag pasok ng isang daliri sa butas nya 

"Answer me Luhan. Who's your baby?" tanong bi Sehun saka dinagdagan pa ng isang daliri ang naka pasok sa kanya 

"Ahhh y-your my baby" hirap na sabi ni Luhan dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman nya 

"Good answer baby" sabi ni Sehun sabay alis ng daliri nito sa butas nya at sabay luhod nito sa pwetan nya 

Naramdaman ni Luhan na pinarte ni Sehun ang pisngi ng pwet nya at saka dahan dahan nitong dinilaan ang butas nya 

"AHHHHH FUCK" mura ni Luhan ng maramdaman nya na pinatigas ni Sehun ang dila nito at diretsong pinasok sa butas nya 

"Baby yes fuck me with your tongue " sabi ni Luhan na sinunod naman ni Sehun nag labas masok ang dila nito sa butas nya hinawakan ni Luhan ang tita nya at nilaro nya ito 

Tangina basang basa ang butas ni Luhan dahil sa laway ni Sehun 

"You taste so good baby, so good" sabi ni Sehun habang patuloy pa din na nilalabas masok ang daliri sa butas nya 

Maya maya lang naramdaman ni Luhan ang pag tayo ni Sehun at pag alis ng dila nito sa butas nya pero pinalitan naman iyon ng daliri ulit nito 

Hinalikan sya ni Sehun sa leeg habang naka talikod sya dito patuloy pa din ito sa pag finger sa kanya 

"Ahhhh baby yes yes ohhh" ungol ni Luhan sobrang sarap sa pandinig ni Sehun ang mga ungol ni Luhan 

Maya maya lang naramdaman ni Luhan ang pag pasok ng matigas na pag kalalaki ni Sehun sa butas nya 

"Fuck ang sikip mo putangina" sabi ni sehun bago ung bend pa lalo ang likod nya para mapatuwad syang mabuti hindi alam ni Luhan kung saan sya kakapit lalo na ng mag umpisang gumalaw si Sehun ng mabilis bago sinakop ang buhok nya at sinabunutan sya nito habang gumagalaw 

"AHHHH YES FUCK ME!!" sigaw ni luhan habang jinajakol ang sarili nya 

"ohhh fuck ang init talaga sa loob mo baby ang sarap sarap mo tangina" sabi ni Sehun bago bumayo ng bumayo ng malakas at mabilis sa likod nya 

Tagaktak ang pawis ni Luhan ramdam nya na malapit na dyang labasan kaya binilisan nya ang pag jakol sa sarili nya 

"Fuvkkk I'm cumming baby" sabi ni Luhan at maya maya lang sumirit na ang tamod nya sa lapag ng cr at sa kamay nya 

Bumagal ang galaw ni Sehun na para bang ayaw pa nitong labasan

Nagulat si Luhan ng bunutin ni Sehun ang tite nito sa loob nya akala nya mag babago sila ng pasisyon pero nagulat sya dahil sa biglang pag pasok ulit ng buo ng pag kalalaki nito sa kanya 

"AHHHH!" 

"FUCK" sabay nilang sigaw ilang beses pang ginawa yon ni Sehun kaya napapasigaw sya gumalaw na ng mabilis si Sehun at kahit hinang hina na si Luhan pinilit nyang salubungin ang pag bayo ni Sehun sa kanya 

"PUTANGINA SIGE LANG BABY FUCK" sabi ni Sehun habang pabilis ng pabilis ang pag galaw sa likod nya 

"FUCK AHHH SHIT YES BABY I'M GONNA CUM" sabi ni Sehun ni at mas lalo pa itong nang gigil humigpit lalo ang hawak nito at mas bumilis pa ang galaw halos hindi na masundan ni Luhan ang pag galaw ni Sehun hindi na nya masalubong sa sobrang bilis 

"FUCKKKK AHHHHH SHITTT" sabi ni Sehun at naramdaman ni Luhan ang mainit na katas ni Sehun na pumupuno sa loob ng butas nya 

"Ahhhhh shit" mura pa ni Sehun

"Ahhhh" Ungol nya dahil sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam ng nararamdaman nya 

Naramdaman ni Luhan ang pag akap ni Sehun mula sa likod nya hinalikan sya nito sa leeg nya bago bumulong 

"I love you baby" sabi ni Sehun sa kanya habang humahalik halik sa leeg nya 

"I love you too" sagot nya dito


End file.
